Another World
by Christine317
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old Christine falls into the cars world? She makes new friends, and for once she can be herself! Will she ever get back home? Or will she stay in the cars world? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: where it all began

CHARTER 1: where it all began

This is my first story so don't hate on me too badly. I really didn't like how rod died, he was my favorite, so I wrote it my way, and put myself in it. I don't own any of the charters except Christine, Abby, Kim, tony, and evan, the rest belong to Pixar. Rated T for swearing and safety !

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and tried to turn it off,

but instead I accidentally knocked it to the floor, and it still kept to ringing! "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I got up outa my bed, picked up the alarm, and carefully put it back on my night Stand! "Oh crap" I said looking at the time, " I'm gonna be late"! I took a shower as fast as I could. I was suppose to go to school in an hour!

"Crap,crap,crap" I repeated over and over! I got dressed, straightened my hair, and put on some make-up! "Ok, I got 30 minutes to pack an overnight bag"! I said aloud to myself. After school today i was suppose to go to Abby's house! I packed a bunch of clothes, and a few other things, grabbed my school bag, and ran downstairs. "Hey mom, in a hurry, through me my lunch". I yelled running through the kitchen. My mom laughed at my unusual behavior, " alright, alright". She laughed, " here take it and go"as I ran for the door i bareley heard her say," it's Turkey and cheese", as I slamed the front door shut!

Luckily for me, the bus was running 5 minutes late, so I took out my iPod and listen to my music! I did as i usually did when the other 6 kids at my bus stop bullied me. I tried to ignore them ( that usually didn't work). One of the other boys by the name of tony, pushed me off the bench. I landed hard on my but, and just tried to keep my cool. "Awwwww...little baby gonna cry" tony teased me! He and the others just kept laughing at me. " NO I'M NOT" I yelled back angrily , startling Tony. I stood up, gave him a look that scared him and he took a few steps back! Just then the bus came. " be lucky that the bus is here..." He paused, then continued

" because next time u won't be so lucky" he snarled at me!

Once I was on the bus, I saw Abby tanner! "Christine" she called out, " sit over here". I did what she replied and sat next to her. " hey" I said, in 'an obvious pissed off about something tone'. Abby caught that tone and asked me,

" what happened ?" I took my headphones out of my ears, and paused the song.

"Ummmm..." I tried to think of a way to explain it " I was sitting on the bench and Tony pushed me. He was taunting me... " I started to explain. " wow that's awful! are u ok?" Abby asked. " I'm fine now" I said with a smile.

We Were talking and it took me a while to realize we were at school.

" so..." Abby started to speak when Kim interrupted her. " hey Christine, are u busy?good! Come with me for a minute"! She said leading me away from Abby. Abby growled at Kim. An hour or two later, I walked into third period. Abby was sitting at her desk , looking at me with her arms crossed angrily.

"Im so sorry" I said nearly crying.

" why did u just leave me standing there?" Abby asked sadly. " Kim pulled me away, and wouldn't shut up"! I replayed smiling." oh" Abby said laughing. " so what's our assignment today" I asked curiously. "Well we are suppose to do book work, but I don't know now! He changed the schedule"! Abby replied "So are u excised for the sleep over?" I asked smiling. "Oh... Yeah! I totally forgot, but yes"! Abby said smiling back at me. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

Another hour or two passed and were in 6th. " yay! The day is almost over"! Abby yelled. I snickered because of her little happy dance.

" hey Abby, am I getting off at your bus stop?" I asked. " "yea, if you want to" Abby answered. She walked to her P.E teacher on the opposite side of the gymnasium. I sat down on the bench in the corner. " can't wait till this friday is over"! I said whispering outloud to myself, and smiled.

Suddenly a basketball flew over my head and landed on top of the bleachers. I kindly jumped up to retrieve it. "There it is"! I quietly stated to myself. I picked it up and smiled at it. " HEY"! Yelled a voice right behind me. I turned to see who it was, and it was tony. 'On no' went through my mind, he's back for his revenge!

" DONT TOUCH MY BALL YOU LOSER"! He yelled loud enough to make me step back a few steps. " I'm sorry. I just thought i would be nice and get it for you". I said slowly.

" we'll I don't need your help..." He paused " you dog"! He snickered. He laughed in my face as i put the ball down, and started to walk off the bleachers. Just as I got to the end of the tallest level of the bleachers, I was about to walk Down when... .

" Hey bitch" tony said as he walked up right behind me. I didn't want to answer to Being called a bitch, but he put his hands on my shoulders. I turned, and said loud enough that Abby had heard me across the gym. "DONT YOU EVER...EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT"!

He didn't flinch this time. " I wish I could say sorry"! He replied sarcastically. "What?" I asked confused. His smile became devilish and he look at me like he was the eagle and I was his prey." But I can't" he whispered to me. Chills went up my spine in horror when he pushed me backwards off the bleachers, And screamed when he shoved me off. Abby had heard me,she and a few others ran over, as i braced myself to hit the floor. I knew it would hurt, and my back was facing the floor, so I was trying to stop my head from hitting the floor to.

As Abby and some other kids ran over, they all gasped at what they saw next. As i braced for my body to hit the hard tile floor, I was counting with my eyes closed. I realized I should have only been able to count to 3, but I counted to 4, and was still falling. I opened my eyes to what looked like tunnel vision. I saw Abby, and those few other kids that had followed her. I could only see there faces in a circle, with the circle being the only light source, everything else was dark. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. The hole began to look as if was closing, the further i fell, the smaller it became,and the light seemed to vanish, making it very dark.

I didn't panic, I just counted till I landed down on something hard. It felt like medal, only it must have been broken, bent and twisted. It was all bumpy and sharp, not smooth, and I could feel the warmth of it from my head to my feet. My first thought was' I'm probley bleeding quite badly'. When I realized I hade to move, or I might bleed to death, I retched up to touch my head " ow" I whispered. I looked at my hand and saw no blood on it. I sat up and look around me, there was no blood. Then I looked up in horror of what I saw. I hade no logical explication for what I was looking at . The look i gave them, and the look they gave me, scared me and them. What in the hell was this?...


	2. Chapter 2: where am I?

CHAPTER 2: where am I?

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. "What the?" I

whispered quietly under my breath. I tried to think..., 'OH MY GOD' was repeated over and over in my head. "This can't...", " it's not..." I'm not...", I whispered to my self.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" I yelled out.

I saw them change from a scared look, to a look of confusion and anger. After a while of silence, I finally spoke up." Where am I?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I was in the cars world, the movie I guess. How? It's not possible, it's not real! This made no sense to me, I just kept saying "this is not possible".

" What in the hell are you?" An older green wagon asked.

" what?" I responded not really paying attention to his question. He repeated the question, " what the hell are you?". "Oh..." I paused " I'm a human girl" I said proudly. Then I started to think, wait? If this is the movie, which scene is this?. I thought for a minute, then I knew exactly what was going on. I looked down, I was still on something medal and sharp. Whatever it was felt as though it was getting warmer. It was light enough that I could see the color of the object i fell on, it was a light blue. I slowly turned around and gasped at what I saw next.

It must have stunned him to. He looked just as scared as I was, he hade fear in his eyes but he looked tough. I knew who he was, and what would happen to him next. He look angry, but something else was wrong, I could feel it. It was rod 'torque' redline! I couldn't believe this was happening to me! " are...you..." I paused " who I think you are?" I said with a scared yet excited tone, looking directly at him."That depends..." He started to say with an angry tone. " who are u?" He added with an attitude.

" I...I'm...," i paused. I couldn't believe that I was talking to rod 'torque' redline! And i was sitting on his hood! I continued" my name is Christine"! I finished with a smile. "Ok... Whatever "he said. I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. " i know you " i said. " you do?" He asked worriedly. "yea, in my world you aren't real " I paused.

He look as if someone just set off a bomb. I could tell he was angry ,but about what? Did I say something wrong. "What do you..." He started to ask, but I interrupted again, " but I always knew you were real! No matter how many people called me crazy, I still believed!" I said smiling. He looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew exactly why. If I hade not fallen at that exact moment I did, he would be dead!

"Alright Alright, we get it" said a green pacer. " yea we get it. You know him, and know he knows you." Added an orange gremlin. " too bad they can't ever see each other again" said the green wagon. Both me and rod looked at the green wagon angrily. " shut up" rod yelled. " look smart ass..." I began" I have two things to say to you. One... You can't tell me what to do, and second... What do u mean?" I said angrily. All of the cars in the room laughed, I wasn't. I hade enough games, then I remembered my swords. I wasn't suppose to bring them to school but if someone ever tried to kill me, I could protect myself."Yes!" I whispered.

Rod had heard me, and watched what I was doing closely. I stood up, to get off his hood, and when I looked back at him, he looked like he was in pain. I noticed that I hade landed on his already damaged hood. He was already in enough pain as it was. " I'm sorry" I said almost crying.

" for what?" He managed to ask. " for landing on you" I replied frowning.

He and the other cars watched me as I reached for my boot."what are you doing?" Rod asked concerned. " don't worry" I said " they won't hurt you anymore, and they won't get the best of me". He just looked at me sadly. I pulled out my katanas and calmly said, " you better leave while you can! Because if you stay and fight, I can promise you that you won't live!" All the other cars laughed at my threat. Rod look at me with a 'thanks' in his eyes. But I could tell he honestly didn't know what to say, or how to react to a human.

"Fine, I warned you" i said with a sly smile. I think rod knew it was about to get ugly. "Shoot her already, so we can get back to him!" The green wagon yelled at his posey. I realized who he was and said, " shut up professor Z!" The Professor jumped back at the fact that I knew his name.

" shoot her" he yelled again. The henchmen pulled out there guns, and fired at me. I blocked every shot with my swords, so that neither me nor rod got hit. I twisted them, swung them in circles, and a few times did backflips. Rod couldn't help but stare in amazement at my quick moves. The henchmen lowered there guns about 10 minutes later, in pure shock.

"I told you"I snarled. We fought for a while longer like that. They would shoot, I would block. They eventually got me away from rod, and by the time i noticed, they were about to click the camera on high. I lowered my swords to my waist and ran toward him. I jumped in the way of the camera, and just stood there and closed my eyes tight.

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!

Reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3: the save

CHAPTER 3: the save

_**so i'm going to add a new chapter every Friday If i can! :) read and enjoy... **_

As I jumped in front of the camera i was ready to be

burned. I was surprised when I opened my eyes and felt nothing. 'I guess it has no effect on me', I thought. Rod look deeply touched at the fact that a stranger would risk there life to save his. I raised my swords being careful not to move out of the beam line. I kicked over the camera when I got close to it. Professor Z screamed as the camera hit the floor, cracking the glass lense.

The next thing i knew all but 6 of the cars were unconscious." Ready to quit" I yelled. " you just got lucky" yelled the orange gremlin. I found a few smoke bombs and some explosives in the shop i was in. I through the smoke bomb to confuse them and then the explosives and ducked for cover.

When it was over i stood up, and looked back at rod. He was just fine, but was a little shaken. There was some rubble and other debris on him, but nothing to serious. I looked at were the explosion had taken place, I only saw 4 of the 6 bodies. Half the building was blown off by the explosion, and the other half was ready to cave in.

"Hua"! I yelled. I turned to rod and asked, " you ok?" He shook his hood yes." What possessed you to do that?" He asked, trying to seem though and not gasp in pain.

"Well..." I started, " I couldn't just let them kill you! I was here so i figured...what the hell!" He chuckled lightly at my answer. "Are you positive that your ok? I mean u look pretty bad, they really tried to beat the crap out of you!" I said concerned. Rod could tell, but he didn't seem to think anything of it, and he became very drowsy.

"Rod? Can you hear me?" I said panicked. " You know my name?" was the last thing he said. He apparently passed out from the pain he must have been in, so I removed the boots off on his front wheels and rolled him to a safer place. I was thinking of what I would do next, then it hit me! I could fix him myself!

_**(AN:Sorry this chapter is so short, i didn't have a lot of time to wright it, with school, and lots of homework. This part of the story was actually a dream i had, i just added more details, and other things to make it longer. I would love to here what you think so far! Please review :3 )**_


	4. Chapter 4: the fix up

CHAPTER 4 :the fix up

I hade taken a few classes in auto mechanics a while back.

I mean a car is still a car! Right? How much of a difference could there be! Other that the fact that he was a living object, with eyes and a mouth. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I found an old shack, it read " slim co. Garage " I said whispering aloud. " this works!" I finished with a smile.

Once inside, I pushed rod into the back of the garage, and looked around. " I have never seen so many tools in my life!" I said amazed. This was like nothing I've ever seen before. With all this stuff, I could fix rod in a day! I smiled at the very thought as i began working.

It was becoming noon the next day. I had been working all night and all morning. I was completely exhausted and hungry, but was almost done so i kept going. I fixed every imperfection, it was hard to accomplish, but would be good in the long run. When i was finished I hade to go the the bathroom, so i went in a corner out side of the building. I didn't know what else to do! Just as I came back in I walked over to a wall, leaned my back on it and then slid down it, my stomach rumbled but i was more tired that hungry. I knew I hade food in my back pack, so eating could wait.

I would have fallen asleep but rod had woken up the minute i tried to close my eyes. I paid close attention to him, trying not to fall asleep. He found the mirror that I had found and placed it there so he could see himself. "HOLY SHIT" he exclaimed as he saw what he looked like. " what? But how? I don't understand, I...i...! How do I just suddenly just look like this! I don't even remember what exact happened!" he exclaimed. He was freaking out so I snickered at him lightly.

He noticed and turned to face me, a mixed look of shock and horror on his face. He saw the way i looked, a tool of some kind in my right hand, and another in my left. He saw how I was completely covered in grease and oil, and he noticed the blue paint on my clothing matched his.

"What happened?" He asked. " how do I look like this?" His words sounded funny to me because of the fact that I was so tired. " I fixed you" i managed to mumble. "You what!" He said flatly. "How on earth did u... au...do that?" " I took an auto class last year in high school, so I fixed you!" I said half asleep.

He noticed that i was tired. " why are you so tired?" He asked. "I worked on you all night and day" I replied angrily, and my stomach growled. "Oh..." He paused " well... Thanks" he said quickly. "I'll let you sleep now Christine" I nearly jumped when he said my name . "you...you... remembered my name!" I said startled. " well how could i forget the name of the person who saved me from death, and risked there life to save mine, and fixed me! All at the same time!" he said with a chuckle.

I was shocked, how was I going to respond to that. I quickly thought of something, "don't mention it, it was nothing" I said sweetly. " we will talk later, you need to sleep now!" Rod said with a bit of concern. " alright" i paused. As he was driving to another part of the garage, I yelled out " good night rod!" He was startled my my sudden outburst. " good night Christine" he said politely back. I fell asleep knowing that I was in a good place, and that rod was watching over me.

**_AN: kinda an awkward chapter! =P Ik the whole bathroom thing was awkward, but my friend said I needed it to be realistic. anyway, reviews :3_**


	5. Chapter 5: questions

CHAPTER 5: questions

**_AN: sorry this is a day late! I had sooooooo much school work to do! I'll still be (hopefully) updating this every Friday! _**

**_I still don't own cars or any of the characters, only my OC's, the rest belong to Pixar! _**

**_So enjoy! :)_**

* * *

I was sad when I woke up, I thought what had happened

was only a dream. A dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I was only haft awake, I had my eyes open barley, but I could see. I looked around, was that all real! I remembered rod, but where was he? I fully opened my eyes, and slowly stood up. " ah man" I said Looking down at my hands and clothes."oh well" I laughed and then Paused "hello?" I asked quietly. My stomach growled, and I went into my back pack and pulled out the sandwich my mom had given me, I only ate half of it.

After i finished the half a sandwich I walked around the corner and saw something unexpected. "Oh my...god!" I quietly said. This was so cute, I smiled as i looked at him. Rod had fallen asleep in the corner of the the next room. He look adorable like that. I quietly laughed at the fact that he was snoring. I took out my iPod and took a picture of him then I left him alone and Walked back into the main garage. "Let's see here..." I said aloud to my self.

I was searching through all the tools for something i could use as a weapon as a back up if i needed it. I was trying not to make any noise, when I picked up one tool, and it had a chain reaction. I screamed as i was nearly buried alive by heavy tools."owwwwww... That hurt" i said, and then I was able to look up "dang it!" I yelled as i realized I had woke rod up.

Rod had hurriedly drove over to me," please tell me your ok!" He said worriedly. "I think so" I replied standing up out of the tools and holding my head. " are you shore your fine Christine?" He asked. " yea" I said lowering my hand from my head, " but I'm still kinda hungry" i finished laughing.

" hungry?" he asked. " yea i hade a sandwich in my bag, so i ate half of it" i stated, "well good for now...and we can talk now!" Rod quickly said changing the subject.

"Sure, what do u want to know?" I asked calmly. Rod looked surprised that I would give up that easy. "That's it?" Rod said almost smiling. "What do u mean, 'thats it'?"I asked looking at him. " your going to just give up and tell me?" He said with a chuckled. "Sure, ... I mean your not an enemy, so why would I put up a fight" I said with a devious smile. Rod gave me a weird look, " I guess your right! In that case, I have three things to ask you. One, how did u fix me? Two, how did you get here? And three, how do u know my name?" He said inquisitively.

"I just did! I felt as though I had to fix you. And I don't really know how to explain how I got here! I fell through a hole in The floor, that's all I really know" I said. " and I know your name because in my world you were a movie charter. My favorite movie charter if i might add!" I finished with a smile." what do you mean you felt u had to fix me?" rod asked. " I saw you the way you were... and..." I paused and tried not to freak out," ...because...I care ok!" I yelled. Rod looked at me with a seductive smile. I saw him smile, and my knees nearly fell inward. I really hoped rod didn't see me blush, but he did, and realized i wasn't kidding when I said that i care. " are u serious?" He asked jokingly! " and you said i was your favorite?". " yea, I care!" I said a little quieter this time " and yes you are my favorite charter! " i paused and thought a second, and then continued "but don't let it go to your head!" I said sweetly. "And you said u know my name because I'm technically not ... Real?" He asked! " yea, that pretty much it" I answered.

We talked till it got dark out. " we should go to sleep you know!" I said smiling." This is my second night in this world". I was leaning up against rods left side front tire.

" I'm not going to sleep" he said, " but you need to"! Before I could respond i was dosing off. " she... Cares about me?...but I'm a total stranger! How could a ... Human ...be so nice?" Rod wondered aloud to himself. I heard him talking to himself and I couldn't help but smile, and with that I fell asleep leaning on his side.

* * *

_**AN: Awwwww, such a cute moment! :) me and my akward fanticies! XD I know that from reading other stories, I'm not the only one who is totally obsessed with a cars character! XD I'll update next friday, peace out...**_

**_Reviews :3_**


	6. Chapter 6: awkward moments

CHAPTER 6: awkward moments

When I woke up i was laying flat on the floor. I was awake

but i kept my eyes closed . I hade a tire under my head as a pillow, and a large ripped up rag for a blanket. I knew I didn't fall asleep like this, and then I remembered, ...Rod! I sighed, But where was he, I was puzzled. The blanket rag was surprisingly warm, then I realized why! When i opened my eyes, Rod was over top of me, sleeping peacefully.

" what the...?...Rod?" I whispered to myself! " oh who cares" i whispered, laying back down, "It's to early for this"! And shortly fell back asleep.

When I woke up awhile later, not a thing had changed. I slowly tried to sit up, but I couldn't,"oh...right" I said quietly laying back down. Rod was still over me, sleeping happily. I was awake and no longer tired, i was hungry but i decided to wait till rod woke up, so I just laid there thinking. "This is crazy" i laughed to myself, "this is a dream come true". I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that rod snored when he slept, and he sorta drooled. I hade to stop myself from laughing loudly, I didn't want to wake him!

Just as I closed my eyes for a second, I heard a big bang. I was startled, and so was rod. "What was that?" He said waking up in shock, in a sort of fighting position. "I...have no idea !" I answered concerned. He jumped back and off of me when i spoke suddenly. "I...I..." He said panicked. I looked at him with a smile, " don't worry, it's fine"I said. " I... You...you were...shivering, so... I thought..." Rod started but i interrupted, " well thanks, but really it's fine" I finished standing up to face him. I Looked Down and realized i had a huge spot of oil on my purple shirt. It was on the blanket to, and I guess it went through it. I already was covered in oil and grease, but now I had a big spot over top of the other little spots. "Nice" I said looking down at my shirt laughing. Rod didn't know what to make of me, so he just kindly smiled. " I'm sorry" he apologized, " really, it's ok!" I assured him, " don't worry about it"! Rod just smiled at me.

Within the next minute we heard the bang again. Rod and I just looked at each other, " I got it" I said smiling. Just as I started to walk forward, the Woden door on the front of the garage flew open! I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the green pacer and orange gremlin from the fight a few days ago! How did they find us! "the two that got away!" I snarled. "You come back to get your buts kicked?... " I paused " grem and acer, is it" I asked pulling my katanas out of my boots.

"How do you know our names?" Grem yelled. " yea" added acer. "That's not important..." I paused again, " so...you came here to die!" I hissed. "No, we came to find you and him!" Said acer pointing to me, and then rod." yea, the professor wants you both" grem said. They both laughed a minute and then acer added, " he wants you dead or alive!" " your choice!" Grem said smiling evilly. They both drove over closer, I looked back at rod, he knew what i was thinking and he shook his hood yes. I growled as i raised my swards. The fight was far from over, It has just begun!

* * *

AN: dramatic cliffhanger ending! mwahhhahhhhhhahhhh

I know the beginning is a little awkward, but it fit! XD sorry this is so

short! :( reviews please :3


	7. Chapter 7: the kidnapping

CHAPTER 7: the kidnapping

I would like thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them, and hearing opinions. So... Happy reading :D

* * *

Rod and I hade been fighting grem and acer for about 30

minutes. Grem got me away from rod halfway through the fight, and acer went for him.

" one on one hua?" I hissed.

"Not exactly!" Grem smiled evilly.

"What" I said, curious of what he meant. I turned to see rod with a boot on his left front wheel, and a gag in his mouth. Fear set in and so did hunger, but I had to keep going. Rod had distracted me, so I wasn't paying attention to grem, so my guard was down. I turned back to face grem and then realized something, wheres acer?

" miss me?" Acer whispered behind me as he pulled me down.

"Let me go you bastards!" I yelled.

"Why should we!" Grem snickered.

"Yea!" Added acer holding me down tighter. His tires were on my shoulders.

" like... ow!" I snarled gripping my swords tighter .

" we have plans for you, and your boyfriend over there" he hissed.

" boyfriend?... He's not my... " i started but acer interrupted me,

"whatever!" He said, then added, "but he may be the last thing you ever see" he laughed. Then grem knocked me out, and the only thing I heard before i passed out was the sound of evil laughter, and rod trying to yell over the gag.

Hours later

"Uhhhh..." I said walking up. I winced as I realized that my head hurt, and there was blood down the side of my face, and I was extremely hungry. When I picked up my head, I saw them. " you know that you won't get away with this! right? "I snarled.

"Oh we will" the professor said. He then smiled with a wicked grin, " so..." He started, " little human, how are you going to fight us without these?" He said still grinning holding up my two katana's.

" my... How did you..." I paused, " I don't need those to beat you, just saying!" I finished with a don't care smile.

"We shall see about that" the professor stated.

" do you know this guy?" Grem said laughing, he rolled to the side. He had rod all chained up, and still gaged. Well, I thought, 'at least they didn't beat him up again'. " what do we do with them now professor?" Asked grem.

The professor seemed to think a minute, " I have an idea!" The professor stated as he eyed me and then rod," we leave them here until they die! We will see how long it takes a car, or even a ...human, to die!" He said smiling. All three of them laughed, me and rod looked at each other. His blue eyes stared at me, i felt as though I had betrayed him. I'm sure he could see my piercing green eyes looking at him and the fear that hid behind them. I could see that in his eyes, he was afraid but he would never show that fear, and if he could stay strong so could I.

"Good... That's not a bad idea... We can try it right? ...ok,let's do this!" I heard grem say. He was talking on a phone of some sort, so I only heard half the conversation. He hung up and rolled up to me, "Good night!" Grem said trying to sound soothing.

" what do you mean... 'good night'?" I manage to say before he knocked me out. I could hear rods muffled cry when grem forcefully hit me.

* * *

**_AN: so this chapter got kinda violent! I don't exactly know where this is going yet, so ideas are welcome. And if some of the words are spelled wrong or the lines aren't set up right, it's because I upload this from my iPod! My auto correct hates me! XD anyway... Reviews :3? I love to read them :D_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

CHAPTER 8: The Escape

**_AN: I'm going to be really busy this weekend, so I'm updating this now! The next update will be on friday, November 1. _**

**_Happy reading..._**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

I woke up and suddenly remembered what happened. I tried

to yell out rods name, but I couldn't. I was gaged, and I realized that i was tied to rods left front wheel. I was really hungry and i remembered that rod had my back pack. I struggled at the chains in an attempt to break free, but it was pointless. Then I realized that i really had to pee, and didn't know what to do. I looked around, the walls were a aluminum grey, and the room itself was very small and had a roundish outside wall. There were no windows, and it was very dark. ' it must be night time' i thought, and frowned.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" I tried to yell, I was frustrated with the chains.

"Mmm" I heard rod reply as a response to my muffled yelling. It was a quiet response, almost impossible to hear. I began chewing at the gag, and finally was able to get it out of my mouth and around my neck.

" rod are you alright?" I said concerned.

As a response i got an " m...h". I fiddled with the chains again, and remembered something else. I reached for my boot, it was hard to reach but I was able to get to it and pull out another sword, thank god I'm flexible. I took it and easily sliced through the chains on me. "That worked out well!" I said pleased. I stood up, and shook the remaining chains off.

I then cut the gag from rod's mouth," you have another one?" He asked excited.

I just smiled as i cut all the chains off him. I tried not to do the 'potty dance'! "No..." I said. He looked at me confused, as I walked out in front of him,

" not just one!" I said smiling, as I lifted up my pants leg.

" i have four more!" I said.

He looked shocked, "but...how?" He asked.

" you don't think I'd only carry two, do you?" I asked still smiling.

He looked puzzled "So... You have six in total! Right?" Rod asked.

"Uhaaaa, yes! Now can we stop playing 20 questions and get out of here?"I said a little too harshly. He looked hurt, " please?" I added with a sad yet scared face, I really had to pee and a conversation wasn't helping[ **_AN: I know what you are thinking, how does she have to pee if she doesn't drink anything? Well I didn't mention that she has some water in her bag! :) _**].

" right!" He said, as we tried to find an exit. All i knew and could think was that i really had to pee!

The halls in this place seemed to go on forever, it was like we were going in circles! I had pulled the other half of the sandwich out of my bag, and quickly ate it.

Rod stared at me, and I noticed him, " rod?" I asked sadly.

"Yea" he replied.

" are we ever gonna get out of here?" I asked looking at him, tears threatening to fall down my face, from having to go to the bathroom so bad.

"I surly hope so" he said trying to make me feel better, not knowing my problem.

"Hey, look! Is that a window?" I asked pointing to it and then looked back at rod. I had just eaten my last nibble of my sandwich, I still really had to go pee[**_AN: it's funny to keep saying that! XD_**].

Rod sighed " yes, and you need to go through it! And..." He paused, " and run away from here as fast as you possibly can!" He began to yell.

" but..." I started to say, but he interrupted,

" I said to go" Rod said sharper this time.

" GO!" He yelled and it startled me, I would have peed myself if it wasn't for the adrenalin rush i got.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I stated.

" just leave me and run" he said calmer this time.

"NO!" I yelled, he gave me another weird look that I couldn't tell what it meant.

" I am not leaving you behind! And that's final!" I stated again, and crossed my legs.

He looked at me with sad eyes, " Christine, they are going to kill me no matter what, and I don't want that to happen to you! Now Please...just go" he said trying not to show any emotion.

" I've been told to never leave anyone behind, and I'm sticking to that rule!" I said forcefully.

" are you sure?" Rod asked.

" yes, I'm sure!" I said with out any hesitation.

" good because I really didn't want you to leave!" He said with another seductive smile.

I sighed, " I know, I could tell!" I said smiling back.

" wait, how could you have possible known that?" He asked puzzled.

" I could see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice!" I paused, then continued, " I'm very good at reading people's emotions!" I looked at him, and he was still smiling seductively, " and I know what your thinking right now!" I finished with my hands on my hips, with my legs still crossed, I must have looked redickluas.

"What am I thinking then?" He asked still smiling seductively.

" I'm not even... I'm sooooooo not answering that!" I said, and crossed my arms( **_AN: I think soooo wrong! That's how pervy I am! Lol XD_**).

" come on, I wanna know what you think!" He said soothingly. I just sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall with my arms still grossed, and my legs in a knot, 'I REALLY have to pee' was on my mind.

" oh for the love of Chrysler ..." He said driving closer to me. When he reached me, he did something i did not expect. And I did something i didn't expect to do either!

* * *

**_AN: CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love them! XD _**

**_Reviews :3_**


	9. Chapter 9: run and hide

CHAPTER 9: run and hide

**_AN: yay! I get to update this again! Again I'm updating this early! apparently I'm needed at a late Halloween party. :)_**

**_Happy reading..._**

* * *

I was stunned, I didn't know what to think, my mind was

racing! 'He's kissing me, he's kissing me' just keep going through my head on one side, and on the other, I knew that I had peed myself because of the warmth I felt. I didn't think about it because of the unexpected move rod made on me. I was flat against the wall, but I could still move. I was rather enjoying the moment and seemed to last longer that it really was. It lasted about 15 seconds, then he pulled back and smiled. Luckily he didn't notice yet that I had peed myself, or the fact that I let the oil in my mouth run down the side of my face, and I didn't know how to respond, so I said the next thing I thought of,

"Um,... Don't you think we should find a way out of here?" I asked shyly, not wanting to hurt his feelings because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He looked sad, then said, " I suppose so".

He turned away and started driving off, " wait!" I yelled quickly standing up to follow him.

He stopped, and then turned" what?" He asked sounding angry.

" thanks, but... Next time ...warn me before you do that! "I said smiling shyly and blushing again.

" really?" He asked laughing, " why?"

" because of this " I said pointing to my pants.

" What did you do to yourself?" he asked smiling.

" I peed myself because you surprised me dammit!" I said stilling a laugh.

" you... peed... yourself?" rod asked cracking up laughing.

" yes i did!" I answered angrily. " you cars have oil changes, but we humans don't" I said still angry. His laughing made me laugh to, and then I replied, " I like you too", I blushed more.

" you... Like me?" He said with a straight face.

"Look,... can we talk about this after we get out of here?" I said still laughing.

" yea, I guess it would be better to talk about this later" Rod replied laughing as well, and we looked for a way out.

**A while later...**

"Yeah, we're defiantly going in circles!" I said pointing to the window we had seen an hour ago, "and..."I sighed, then pointed to the puddle on the floor" and the puddle I made on the floor"! I lowered my head, and rod chuckled at me.

Then rod changed the subject," but... There's no doors,... only that window!" He stated.

" I got an idea" I said, " I'll climb out the window, and find a door on the outside, then come and find you! Ok?".

" that's not a bad idea, but... How are you going to reach the window? He asked.

"I could... " I thought a minute, "yea, that's a problem" I said thinking.

Rod slowly dove over under the small window.

" Christine!" He called, " does this work" he asked, as I looked up.

" I'm not going to stand on you! " I replied!

"why not?" Rod asked.

"Two reasons. One, I just peed myself, and two, won't that hurt you?" I said concerned.

" don't argue, just do it!" Rod answered. I did as he said and climbed on top of him,

" good luck! And... Hurry!" He said slowly.

" don't worry" I said calmly, " I won't leave you here!" I thought a moment and then i head him say. " be careful" just before I climbed out the window.

As I searched for an outside door, his words ' be careful' kept ringing in my head.

" this place is a dump!" I said to myself, there were old car parts, oil cans, and just plain garbage,"this is...". My thought was interrupted when I saw three older model cars open a secret door,

" bingo" I whispered. I followed them in and put a brick I found in the door so that it wouldn't close! I quietly followed them until I found rod, he was in the same hallway, he hadn't moved!

" Rod" I whispered.

He looked up and was about to say something, I placed my finger over my lips,

"shhhhhhhh!" I said, Walking over to him.

" wait, what happened? " rod whispered.

" I found a door, but the lemons are here, there are three of them!" I whispered calmly.

Just then we heard voices, and they were getting louder!

"Quick, in here!" Rod whispered anxiously. I followed him into a small room.

" I am sooo Coster phobic" I whispered closing my eyes and breathing heavily, as I shut the door.

" it's ok" rod slowly whispered," I don't like tight spaces either".

He smiled, and I thought less of the small room. It was tight and cramped, but the thought of him next to me made me feel better.

**_(AN: my friends comment to this sentence! 'Puts finger halfway in mouth, makes gagging sounds' ! XD)_**

The voices passed by us, and slowly faded in the distance. I slowly opened the door,

" all clear!" I said smiling, but was still quiet! I ran up the hall trying to remember which way I had came,

" ok, let's get out of here!" Rod replied, catching up to me.

When he got close enough he rammed me playfully from behind.

I fell on his hood, " ow!" I said laughing,"why did you do that? Did you forget that i peed myself?"I asked trying not to laugh over my own words.

" so we can go 45 miles an hour, ...and not 10!" He said chuckling, ignoring my second question. so I just let it go and I laughed to.

* * *

**_AN: ok, I know that this is sorta cheesy, but this is just how I think sometimes, oh how I hate it! Lol :) oh,... Thank you for the reviews, i love them so much :D , mind leaving me more :) ! and to all of you that will read this... As you know, tomorrow is Halloween! So in the spirit... HAPPY HALLOWEEN_****_ guys! Heheheheeheheeheeeeee_**


	10. Chapter 10: now what?

CHAPTER 10 : now what?

**_(AN: ok so I think I should start updating this more. Mathe twice a week. Thank you for the reviews, I love them! _**

**_So happy reading..._**

* * *

I was able to remember the way out, I guided him down the

hallways as I sat on his hood. When we finally reached the door, he let me walk again.

" I'm still hungry, but all I have is some chips from my school lunch" I said sadly.

" I still can't believe you.. So called... Peed...yourself " he said smiling, changing the subject.

" I can't believe you picked me up on your hood afterwords" I said grinning!

" aaaaa, whatever" he replied, " lets go"! I cracked up laughing, and followed.

We went through back ally's so no one would see us, or basically me. It was becoming night, and it was getting dark, so we had to find somewhere to stay. Then we found an old abandon house or something. It was an old beat up, run down place, it looked like no one had been there, so we stayed there.

"Man, I need a shower" I whispered aloud to myself looking down at my hands and clothes.

" do you mean, ... A car wash " rod rolled up behind me confused.

"Hua?, oh ... Well yea... Sorta" I shuttered.

" we'll there's one in that room over there" he said happily, pointing a tire to a door.

I looked at him suspiciously, "do you think I'm that stupid?" I asked laughing with my hands on my hips.

" well no, probably not...but there is one in there" Rod said still chuckling.

" ok... And..." I said slowly, and sighed, " fine, ... But stay out of this room till I come back out! Got it?" I snapped.

" yea yea yea, I got it" he said calmly, he was still smiling.

I walked into the other room and shut the door. Sure enough I found the car/ person shower thing. It wasn't that different, so I was able to figure out how to use it. I was glad to rinse all the dirt and grease off me. As I took a shower I was thinking of that kiss and how I was going to get back home, and if I was ever going to even get back home, or if I even wanted to go home!

I heard a door click, and I knew exactly why and started snickering. " your not going to scare me!" I said still giggling.' I knew he wouldn't listen' I thought then frowned. I heard some more sounds, and then another door click. I turned off the water and went for my clothes. They were missing, " rod" I said angrily under my breath. I still had my book bag, so I pulled out another set of clothes, and dried myself off with a towel I had in my bag as well, and got dressed. I found my toothbrush and toothpaste, so I brushed my teeth, using only a little toothpaste. I walked out off the bathroom, then opened the door I closed before, and walked into the room rod was in.

Rod looked at me in surprise, I had my arms crossed,

" yes?" he asked smiling.

" don't do that... Ok?" I said with my arms still crossed.

" don't do what?" Rod asked sarcastically.

" you know... What!" I said. He just looked at me smiling, " you took my clothes" I laughed, " don't do that! Alright?" I said with a small smile.

" ok...fine... But how did you get more... clothes?" He asked.

" two words... Back and pack!" I said smiling.

" damn it!" I heard him whisper, I chuckled at him.

" really don't do that! my clothes are to me, what your paint job is to you!" I stated, " I need them"!

" I didn't think of it that way!" Rod said sadly, I sighed,

" I'm not for say... Mad! Just please don't do that again!"

I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine" rod replied, I couldn't tell if he meant it, or if he was joking. " I think we should go to bed, we need sleep! Especially if we have to fight those lemons again" He laughed.

I laughed to, " yea...right! I'll sleep in here, night! " I said turning to shut the door.

"Good night" rod kindly said back as I shut the door.

"I can't believe I've been here for like what 4... Maybe 5 days! Wow almost a week... Damn!" I said quietly to myself. I laid Down on the floor, grabbed the towel I used for my shower for a blanket, found an old tire to use as a pillow, and Before I knew it, I was sound asleep!

* * *

**_(AN: sorry this is sorta short! This chapter got sora awkward! Lol _**

**_Reviews :3)_**


	11. Chapter 11: hide out and fights

CHAPTER 11 : hide out and fights

**_AN: if there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to go over and check it all! so without anything else said..._**

**_Happy_** **_reading... _**

* * *

I woke up in a panic, I was sweating and breathing heavily.

It took me a minute or so to calm myself down, and I just sat there. I took deep breaths and let them out, " what... In the hell...Was that?" I quietly asked myself in between breaths , " a... Nightmare, but... Why? I'm not afraid, nor will I ever be". I talked to myself for a while, then remembered my phone.

I walked over to my bag, pulled out my phone and went into the bathroom. "These toilets are so weird" I laughed to myself, i was trying to text abby, or see if my phone even worked, 'it didn't, go figure', then when I was done i went back to my bag to see what food I had left. " let's see..., well I have a bag of chips, and a bag of cookies, and...hua?... Another sandwich?" I paused, " I don't remember putting that in there"! I stated.

"Oh right, I was suppose to go to Abby's house!" I whispered. "Poor Abby, i can't imagine how she felt when i just suddenly disappeared"I sighed, and looked down at my phone screen, looking at Abby's picture." what to do, what to do! Im bored" i stated and picked up the other sandwich and ate a fourth of it. Then I looked at the time on my phone, " 5:00 AM" I said aloud, " errrrrrr" I mumbled before laying back down.

I was still awake so i just laid on the floor, my eyes were open and i was still. When I heard yelling and banging, I jumped a mile," not again" I said quietly, getting up off the floor and slowly walking acrossed the rooms and opening the door. The hallway was pitch black, and then I heard more yelling. I couldn't really hear what was said, but I followed the sound of the voices till i could hear more clearly.

" I stay here, and you leave! Or there will be consequences!" Yelled a voice that I didn't recognize. I backed up against a wall and put just my head around the corner, there was no one there.

" look man, I don't want any trouble! I was going to stay here tonight, and be gone in the morning!" Said a second voice that I recognized to be rods.

I slowly walked further down the hallway till i saw light around another corner, and the voices got louder. when i looked around that cornner, i quickly pulled my head back, i saw bright headlights. There was another black car that I didn't recognize, I could see his eyes in rod headlight beams. His eyes were stone cold gray, and locked on rods.

" you have 10 seconds to get out!" The black car yelled,

" WE...I WILL LEAVE WHEN I WANT TO!" Rod yelled .

" NO, NOW!" The black car yelled, pulling out a gun.

"WOW! You really need a life" Rod said.

He looked like he was about to pull a gun out too, I could tell there was anger in his voice and in the other cars.

"Have it your way!" The black car said, going for the trigger.

I jumped when rod suddenly ram the other car into the wall. I heard the gun fly away from the fight, and i didn't see where it went. He held him there for about a minute, asking him questions.

Before i knew it the tables turned and rod was the one being rammed into the wall. Rod grunted as he was hit over and over. 'Just like in the bathroom... When the lemons caught him' i thought as i watched from behind the wall.

" are you going to leave now!" the black car laughed, Rod just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth,

"NO, IM NOT"" rod yelled.

The black cars gun had slid across the floor and i had went to take a step forward, i stepped on it. The gun landed in front of me! I slowly picked it up, and walked out from Behind the corner.

" I think YOU need to leave!" I snarled, pointing the gun at the black car.

" what the F* * * is that?" The black car asked, Rod quickly got the other car against the wall again in the confusion.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" rod growled.

" now if you don't leave, you will have the consequences!" I said smiling, trying not to laugh.

" GO ON! SHOOT ME! I KNOW YOU WON'T DO IT!" the black car yelled teasing me.

" ok" I said, and shot one of his tires out.

" you... Shot my tire!" He calmly laughed at me.

" would you rather have me shoot you in the face, you little sorry excuse for a car!" I said loudly, but not yelling.

He tried to back up, but rod held him still, now I could see him well, he was a black Nissan truck.

" what's your name bum?" I asked.

" why would I tell you" he snarled.

I aimed the gun at his windshield , " oh ...I don't know! Maybe because I have a gun" I calmly answered.

" Evan " he said fearfully.

"Well... Evan" i started, "you leave now , got it!" I said angrily.

" what makes you think I would just leave hua?" Evan stated smiling.

" will you just shoot him please? He's pissing me off!" Rod begged me.

I sighed, "i'll just taze him"! I replied.

Rod looked at me , "Fine" he said.

"wait!" evan pleaded, but then i tazed him with a tazer i had in my backpack.

" we'll that was no fun at all" rod said frowning.

" yea, it wasn't for you!" I said laughing.

Rod looked at his right side, " what, this... Im fine!" he said smiling back.

I sighed again, "follow me" I said with a straight face, and rod did.

We reached the small room i was sleeping in, and I found some suction cups and other tools, I turned on the light and then faced rod.

" ok, let's get this done with! Although its not like I have anything better to do" I said smiling again.

" oh yea, that's right! You can fix this!" He stated, somewhat happy.

"now can we talk about what happened yesterday" rod asked with a serious tone in his voice.

" ummmm... Do we have to ...talk about it?" I asked shyly.

"yes" rod replied frowning.

" let me fix you first, then we can talk about it! Ok?" I asked.

" yea, I mean we're not going anywhere, so... Whatever." rod answered, he sounded angry.

I fixed him the best i could with what I had to use, it came out really good, he didn't loose any paint this time.

" all done" I said about an hour or so later.

" thanks" rod said smiling, " ok... Lets talk now" he finished, changing the subject.

And there's the question!

* * *

**_AN: not much happened in this chapter, but don't worry! More is on it's way :D reviews please :3_**


	12. Chapter 12 : relationship?

CHAPTER 12: relationship?

_**AN: ok so I decided to update this again! I was bored today in math class, so I wrote a new chapter.**_

_**happy reading...**_

* * *

"There's not much to talk about" I stated, sitting against the wall.

" ahem" rod replied.

" uuuuu, if you are talking about...about that kiss, ...please don't!" I replied.

"Yes... I was" rod said with a frown.

" look, ...it's not you,... it's just..." I paused,

" just what?" He asked.

" me! I mean... I'm not part of YOUR world" I replied about to cry.

"So..." rod Stated confused.

"so.." I sighed," I have to go back to my world! Were I belong" I said with my eyes closed, tears forming in them.

" well...you don't have to go back!" He started.

" what?" I asked opening my eyes, " you know I have to go back!" I almost yelled.

" calm down" he said calmly, rolling over to me.

" I can't, I know that I have to go home, and I can't stay, I don't know how..." I was cut off by rod,

" will you chill" he stated.

" I can't, I have to..." He cut me off again, and pushed me back against the wall.

This time he kissed me to shut me up, I just sat there. This time he didn't pull back so quickly. I was stunned Just as much this time as i was the first. I just sat there and the moment seemed to last longer than I expected, in reality, it lasted 3 minutes! When he eventually pulled back, I had no words, nor could I even speak. Just like the first time, I had oil on my face, and in my mouth, but that didn't bother me.

I knew enough not to swallow, because of the fact that oil could kill me if i did, I had yet to explain that to rod, so I just breathed in and out my nose the entire time. I slowly let the oil drip down the side of my mouth just like the first time, as I just stared at rod unbelievably.

" so you like me?... hua!" he said smiling evilly,

" I...I..." I couldn't speak.

He came up to me again and put his lips to mine a third time. I don't have a clue of what he got out of kissing me. I mean I an so small, how the hell did he not kill me the first time. He pulled back only after a minute this time. I took deep breathes in-between words, being careful not to swallow any oil.

"I...said...to...warn...me first!" I tried to say. Rod just laughed, and I just looked at him as I let all the oil flow out of my mouth, and was able to speak more clearly, "ok, yes...maybe I... Kinda... Sorta... like you! Are you happy now?" I replied, then added, "now what?", catching my breath.

" so did you wet your self again?" rod asked jokingly.

" shut up" I replied laughing.

"We should leave, we need to make up time!" he stated.

" oh yeah! I guess so!" I said standing up. I grabbed my bag, shoving everything back into it, and we left.

**An hour later...**

"We have been wondering for forever, can I please sit down for like a second?" I asked, then looked at rod, I knew the playful look he had on his face.

"No" he said picking me up on his hood, " but you don't have to walk!" He smiled.

I laid down across his hood with my arms behind my head,

" thanks" I said smiling back in response. " where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to meet an old friend of mine" he answered sadly.

" you sound depressed about it! I thought it was a good thing to see old friends!" I stated, sitting up.

" well, this friend was suppose to find me the night i was kidnaped by the lemons, and Saved by you" he finished.

" oh!" I paused then thought a minute, I sighed slowly with my head down, " it's finn mcmissile isn't it?"

Rod looked at me in shock and stopped short, I nearly fell off his hood.

" how did you know that?" He asked.

" it's a movie, remember!" I replied.

"Oh right! but you said that i ... " I interrupted him,

" yes you did die in the movie, but I changed the movie" I said smiling in delight.

" oh" he said again,

" what are you waiting for, lets go" I yelled excitingly and put my fist in the air. Rod laughed as we took off to go find finn mcmissile.

* * *

**_AN: this scene turned out more okward that I wanted! My friend wouldn't stop saying OMG, ewwwww, and awwwww, and she would also laugh! I figured if she thought it was funny, it is! (She never laughs!) And for my buddy StacyMcMissile, the next few chapters, you will love!:D_**


End file.
